


Not A House, But A Tomb

by STEREO_FUTURE



Category: Ryan Ross - Fandom, The Dead End Kids Club, z berg - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STEREO_FUTURE/pseuds/STEREO_FUTURE
Summary: Dr. Ryan Ross is a prestigious mortician and professor who has a thirst for knowledge... and dead bodies.Warnings: Necrophilia, Graphic sex, Violence against women, Murder
Relationships: Dan Keyes/Ryan Ross, Z Berg/Ryan Ross
Kudos: 2





	Not A House, But A Tomb

I breathe in her unmistakable scent as I rub my nose on her ear. I let my hand wander on her bare breasts as I repeatedly pound hard into her, my forehead sweating, and I'm drawing near. Hungry, lustful sounds escape my throat as I roughly kiss and suck on her neck. There's something intoxicating about the toughness of her skin. Carefully prying her hardened jaw open, I slide my tongue into her mouth and taste her, and wildly lick all that was left of her teeth. Finally, I let out a dirty moan on her cold face as I come. "Ahh...! fuck...!" They don't make noise. They don't move. That's the best part. Not a lot of people are into this, I get that, but I don't care. I love it.

I just wanna lie on top of her for a while. But I still got work to do.

I remove my condom and get off the metal bed. I examine the parts around her waist and back. They are full of wounds and bruises. Fuck, what did they do to her. Poor girl. Good thing she won't get to see those assholes no more. I hear myself let out a sigh, realizing I'm wasting my time pitying a dead girl.

I'm done checking her file before I got here, but I just wanted to look at it again. Helena... how do you pronounce this name, Vestergaard. Age: 22. Good, she's an adult. I ain't fucking any minors, that's just fucking gross.

.

The next day...

A minute before the bell rings, I wrap up my lecture. Twenty-nine Mortuary Science students pack up their things and leave the room, except for one.

"Professor, could I have a minute?"

"Of course, Mr. Trump."

The student softly chuckles. "Please just call me Seth, Sir."

"Alright, Seth. You have any questions about this week's lessons?"

"Umm, no. I just wanna share a story." He smiles, dreamy-eyed. "It was you, Sir, who embalmed my late auntie eight years ago. Last year, we unearthed her so we could move her to another part of the cemetery. And she still looks exactly the same as when she was buried! Dr. Ross, your amazing work inspired me to take this course!"

I nod. "That's nice." I pat him on the shoulder. "I hope you do well on your studies! I believe in you." I leave him with a smile.

.

Ever since I was a little kid, I was fascinated by death and what happens to the human body when it dies. I knew I like dead people since I was nine. It was during my second cousin's funeral. I looked at her lying still inside the casket. It was botched, they did a horrible job on making her look alive. But she was still the most beautiful woman I laid my eyes on. I still couldn't forget her peaceful face.

.

My phone rings. It's Nick, my close friend since high school. I answer it. "Sup?"

"Hey, pal! I heard the news! Congrats!"

How the word gets around, I have no idea. "Hah, uhh, it's really nothing, but thanks." I say, blushing.

"Dude, c'mon! It's your life's work! 'Achievement Award for Discovering the most effective way of preserving the human body'? It's certainly something, Dr. Ross!"

He got some of the words wrong, but that doesn't make me less flattered. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, man."

"Hey why don't we drink to this? Oh, and I'll introduce some of my friends, too! Meet me at the bar at, uhh, nine?"

"Sure, man!"

.

"Ryan, this is Dan. Dan, Ryan."

"Hey, I know you!" I exclaim. "Professor Keyes! You teach Literature in the university next to my college."

"Yeah, I do!" He's delighfully surprised.

"Great!" I shake his hand. Wow, he's kinda cute.

He takes a sip from his glass. "So I heard you're like, the best mortician in America."

"Geez, not really." I don't usually talk about my work to people who aren't my customers, but what else is there to talk about. A lot of things, actually, but Professor Keyes seems to have gained interest this topic. "Yeah, I like hanging out with corpses. They know well to shut up. They don't disturb me." He nods, slightly taken aback. "Oh, I'm not telling you to shut up though. It's actually nice that I'm talking to a living person at this hour." We laugh and take another shot. And plenty more shots.

.

"I said I don't need an assistant!" I shout on my phone's receiver.

"The dean's orders. She may be the daughter, but she's also very bright; she graduated at the top of her class."

I don't fucking care! I can't get it on with the bodies with someone around! "The dean knows well that being an mortician and being a professor are two separate things! He can't just butt in! I'm independent!"

"Ryan-"

I tighten my jaw. "Don't you-"

"Sorry- Dr. Ross. The dean might terminate your employment in the college if you don't cooperate with him."

The dean's a nice guy, but what is this dumbassery? "The hell?"

"Dr. Ross. He needs an answer by Friday."

"Fine, I'll think about it." He hangs up.

.

"Hey, Dr. Ross?" A woman dressed in a revealing, tight white top, black short shorts and a red oversized jacket is in the doorway. "I'm your new assistant. I'm Elizabeth Berg. Just call me 'Z'." She adjusts the clip on her blonde hair and chews gum. Top of her class? She looks like trash to me.

"Throw away that gum. Disgusting." She obeys.

"You know everything, right?" I ask as I hand her the medical gown, goggles, gloves, cap and mask. "Heard you graduated with honors."

"I'm the salutatorian of our class, Sir." She brags. Pssh.

My assistant helps me unwrap the body. Forty-three year old male. Skinny and pale. He's my type. My toes curl just thinking about wanting to suck his nipple. Fuck. "Alright, let's start."

We cleanse the body together. Having an assistant did save me a lot of time. Maybe it's not so bad after all.

I mix my own formula. I can't teach her. I know my secret recipe's out when they gave me the award, but she's here to assist, her duty stops there.

"Find the vein for me, I'll prepare the formula."

When I come back, my assistant's eyes are fluttering shut. She's gently stabbing the body's neck randomly around the jugular vein.

"What are you doing?" I put down her hands and take away the equipment from her. "Are you drunk?"

She doesn't say anything.

"How could you be so incompetent?!"

"I'm sorry, okay!" She says while rolling her eyes.

I let my pent-up rage take over: I rip off her mask and grab her by the face. "You don't disrespect me like that."

Elizabeth trembles. Her doll-like eyes widen with fear, staring at me, weakly holding my wrist with both hands. As I clench her jaw tighter, she speaks out muffled words, "Plmmse lmt mm go... I'm smrry..."

I throw her hard on the linoleum floor and kick her twice on the knee. Her wails mean nothing to me. I tightly grab her by the arm. She kicks me on the shins with her good leg, and I stumble. She tries to run away, but her goggles are misaligned and other leg is useless. I catch up and grab her from behind and easily carry her towards the washing tub full of water. I take off her goggles and cap, grab her by the hair and shove her face down into the liquid.

She's fighting back. I forcefully stomp my boot on the back of her head, and she falls deeper into the tub. Bubbles continue to come out. Until it stopped.

I grab a clean towel and wipe her face and neck. Water. Makes corpses decay faster. Fuck, I feel so dumb. Should I have poisoned her instead?

I finish embalming the body by myself. I return to my now-deceased assistant and check her hand. Still warm. My boner dies down. Ugh.

I get dressed and ready to get home. I sit beside her body. I push her hair away from her face and take her in. Most of her thick makeup has been washed away, revealing her natural beauty. Wow, I didn't notice this before, but she really is pretty. I like the shape of her face. Her perfect cheekbones. The lovely curves of her lips. Her shiny, glorious blonde hair. I always prefer blondes, when it comes to women. I don't just fuck anything.

Elizabeth Berg. She's the only one who makes my dead second cousin's formerly unmatched beauty a forgotten myth.

.

It doesn't take long before they question me about my former assistant's whereabouts. I accepted my invitation to the police station. It's fine. All I have to do is lie.

"After her first day, she never came back. I... Maybe because I scolded her." I say, shaking my head. "I'm a perfectionist, and she was a beginner, so. I didn't realize I might have been a bit harsh on her." My words are laced with real guilt.

There's no evidence pointing towards me, so they let me go. I can see someone stapling a missing poster of her on the board as I walk away.

.

I and Elizabeth have been living, I mean, under the same roof, together for two weeks now. I haven't fucked anyone or anything since I let her in. We're relaxing on a blanket beside the pool. I move her hair away from her face. She just looks too delicate to be fucked hard. A lot of times, I just jerk off while holding her hand, while standing up or sitting down or lying down on our bed, with our arms intertwined. Somehow that does the trick.

.

We sit on the couch, my arms wrapped around her. I let her head rest on my shoulder. She's wearing the black wedding gown I bought online. It suits her well. "I got another call today, Z. They want me to work on this crazy millionaire gamer lady who died while livestreaming. Haha, no, honey. You know that you're the only one I will ever love." I place a kiss on her forehead. All of a sudden, the doorbell rings. Fuck, my house reeks. My clothes stink. They're totally gonna notice.

I carry her towards the bedroom and gently place her down on our bed. I fluff a pillow and put it under her head. I kiss her on the cheek. "I'll be back, honey."

I rush towards the door, but I don't open it. Absolutely not. I press the button on the intercom and cough on it, pretending to be sick. "Mm, who's there."

"It's me. Nick. I'm with Dan."

"Hi!" Dan says with a cheerful tone.

I cough some more, trying to get the point across. "Umm, this is not a good time. I'm down with the flu."

"Oh, too bad. Want us to get something for you? Some oranges?"

"No! No, no, it's fine. It's fine, you guys can leave me alone." Ugh, that didn't come out right. "Just don't want you to get sick." 

"Alright, take care, Ry. Just give us a call."

"Mm-hmm." Maybe. I think to myself. But not now.

I climb up on the bed to cuddle her. I reach out and take my reading glasses and a book from the nightstand. I really enjoy reading aloud to her. "So which chapter are we on? Right, it's this one..."

.

The class ends, and I thought I'd drop by Nick's house without calling. The sun is already going down. I walk down the street, and not far from his place, I suddenly hear my friends' voices in the alleyway. They're giggling, grinding their crotches on each other and eating each other's faces. They don't seem to have noticed me.

Watching my two friends make out with each other fills me with jealousy, I don't even know why. Maybe I really liked Dan. I find myself grinding my teeth.

.

I drive my Trans Am in the dark. It helps me calm down. Elizabeth is sitting next to me, wearing a hat so that the surveillance cameras on the streets don't recognize her. "Hey, Z. Look. This part of the road doesn't have cameras." Hold on, I think I see Dan walking alone on the street. I gently press my foot on the gas pedal. Damn, did he have potential. Tall, smart, pretty boy with a stupid smile. To be honest, I want him to top me. How would that work, though. That seems impossible. I think of these things merely seconds before his body makes an impact on the car, his skull getting smashed on my windshield.

-END-


End file.
